


Fancy for Love

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you were always so proud to show off your mafia boyfriend





	Fancy for Love

“Does he always feel the need to show up in expensive cars?” Wanda rolled her eyes as the sound of Bucky’s engine echoed from the visitor’s parking lot. 

“He likes to show off.” you giggled, pushing her with your elbow as the pair of you followed the sound of the engine. “I love it.”

“It’s obnoxious, in my opinion.” She grumbled.

“That’s why you’re single.” you teased as she threw a glare in your direction.

As you approached Bucky’s car, you noticed three girls flirting with him and grumbled low under your breath. Even though he seemed disinterested in the girls, it always bothered you whenever they tried to flirt with him. Yeah, he never once gave another female attention. But it sill annoyed you when girls fawned all over him. 

“Hey honey.” you greeted as you approached him, much to the disgust of the three girls surrounding Bucky and his car. He kissed him and smiled snarky at the females as he opened the driver’s side for you before offering a ride to Wanda.

“No thanks, Buck.” She denied with a smile. “I’m riding with Pietro today.,”

“Suit yourself.” He chuckled and sat in the passenger seat before you drove home.


End file.
